Case of Puppies
by Epria
Summary: Nick finally has met his match. Join the CSI cast as they uncover the case of a missing dog groomer who isn't just a regular woman. GSR and adult situations. First fanfic, please review so I know if I should continue!


**Case of Puppies- When Nick meets his match.**

(Authors notes) Hello, this is my first fanfic, it may be a little slow at first, but I'm going for a book like feel. More words and more fun :) I know my forensic science and have plenty of references, and my rated more reflects my audience then my content, though that will change later on. Some of my chapter will be based on many dreams that Ive had, so I have a first person feel to this stroy and I want my readers to feel it to.

I didnt create CSI nor do i own it and its characters. I do own my writing style and my own characters not seen on the show. There are Law and Order references, more for fun than anything else, but there will be no crossovers!

Have fun! (end notes)

* * *

Loud music buzzed over Greg's headphones as he was using a pair of pipets as drumsticks, drumming on his disorganized mess of a desk. He didn't even notice Nick walking into the room. Greg spun around on one foot and ended up on Nick's chest."Oh I didnt see you there Nick" said Greg, a little surprised. Nick just nods his head."do have the results from Benson case yet?" said Nick, with a bit of that boyish grin he's known for.  
"Yep, she's neg for obituates but she is indeed diabetic, I think you got the right girl" said Greg, trying to help.  
"Thanks man, we'll see what happens" said Nick, taking the sheet and leaving the room.  
Nick walked quickly down the hall, looking at the tox report, dazed, half reading it. He didnt even see Warrick ahead of him, or the open cup of coffee he was drinking. Nick walked right into Warrick's back, spilling the coffee all over both of them, and the tox report.  
"Shit!" said Warrick, hopelessly wiping the coffee of his new button-up shirt, he turned and looked at Nicks face, which looked as blank as a slate. "Nick this was a new shirt! What is up with you lately? You haven't been right all week"  
Nick looked at Warrick, then down at his shirt finally noticing the stain. "Oh sorry Rick, didnt see you.." he said voice trailing off.  
"Nick you gotta get out of this funk of yours, now, before other people start to notice"  
"Sorry" said Nick, looking at Warrick's face with a tired expression. "I was up late last night"  
"Looking at dating sites again?" said Warrick, sighing "man you know those things don't work, too many crazies"  
"Yeah, well neither do bars and casinos, otherwise I'd find people like you" said Nick, trying to smile.  
"Yeah, yeah yeah" said Warrick, smiling a little too. "I got a few shirts in my locker, I'll let you borrow one, but you better get a new report from Greg before you show that to Grissom, he aint a big fan of coffee stained tox reports"  
Nick nodded his head and the duo headed towards the locker room, both smiling.

(xxxxxxxxxxx)

Sara, holding a manilla folder marked photo evidence, stides confidently in Grissom's office."I got it! I found the coffee cup that has the lipstick stain, Mary is innocent!" said Sara with a big smile.  
Grissom was looking at his computer sceen, unmoving.  
"Did you even hear me? Hello?" Now she was getting annoyed. He can be so frustrating sometimes.  
"Grissom!" yelled Sara "hey bugboy!"  
Finally, Grissom looks up at Sara, "how many times have I told you not to call me bugboy at work. Its a word we use at home only Sara."  
"Well I had to get your attention somehow Gil, here's the results" she halfway threw the folder on his desk.  
"Close the door Sara" said Grissom sternly. Sara complied.  
Grissom stood up and put his hands on Sara's arms.  
"Listen Sara, I'm trying to come up with some idea's, after all, can't you think of any other pet names than bugboy?" sighed Grissom.  
Sara cracked a bit of a smile. She put her arms around Grissom's neck and pulled him in. "So does that mean that if I was a blowfly, you would'nt, you know, check me out"  
Grissom stepped back a bit. "You want me to call you blowfly?" he asked, confused.  
Sara sighed, half annoyed, half laughing. She felt bad for him sometimes. "Just figure out something sweet to call me instead of Sara, thats all sweetie, ok"  
"Does that mean I can't call you sweetie, scince you used it?" said Grissom, sitting on the edge of his desk.  
Sara stepped up to Grissom, her face nearly on his. She smiled again and planted a peck on his cheek. "Youre a smart man, i think you'll come up with by the end of the night." Then she picked up the folder, spun around, opened the door and walked out with a big grin on her face before Grissom had the chance to take in a breath.  
Grissom just sat there, crossing his arms across his chest. "I liked it better when it was just me and my insects". He smiled and sat down on his desk, continuing his work with added enthusiam.


End file.
